Communication infrastructures are very costly and represent a large part of the investments of telcos.
In particular wired networks are very costly to implement, upgrade or replace.
In the western world, access to Wide Area Network (WAN), such as the Internet, is now very common for home users as well as for corporate users.
The trend is now to provide a larger bandwidth to the users in order to be able to share large amount of data.
High speed access to Internet is provided mainly using either a satellite link, a cable link or a xDSL link.
The skilled addressee will appreciate that the cable link and the xDSL link may be too expensive to implement in certain type of areas, such as remote areas. In such remote areas, the satellite link may be used. Unfortunately, such solution will be quite costly.
Combining a xDSL link with a radio network would be a solution to provide the access to a remote client.
Unfortunately, such solution is not very efficient for accommodating a large number of clients, as routing in the radio network will require a large amount of overhead traffic. Furthermore, processing associated with the routing will not be negligible.
The skilled addressee will appreciate that this is especially the case when the radio network is a dynamic radio network where wireless nodes are moving.
In fact, it will be further pointed out by the skilled addressee that each wireless node of the radio network will require a configuration in accordance with other wireless nodes and even in accordance with surrounding networks. Such configuration will require costly resources and maintenance.
Moreover, a further concern is the security of data transmitted in the radio network. Eavesdropping may be performed.
There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus that will overcome the above-identified drawbacks.